ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gozu: Episode 1
Characters * Pending Reborn Warrior this story take a setting in 20 years after ultraman saga appeared on earth.at this time humans no longer trust ultraman anymore.because dark ultraman(ultraman dark hyra) came to the earth & destroyed all civilizations on earth.actually dark hyra came to the earth to find gozu,but he didn't found ultraman gozu.he desperated & afraid his superior(dark side ultraman dyna) punish him. to release his desperated,he destroy all human's civilizations on earth,and disappear to the space.all survived humans struggled to rebuild their destroyed civilization.they assembled a new squad.they named this squad GREAT(GLOBAL RESURRECTION of EARTH TEAM).they also created giant cyborgs,they named it Titanoid.and they catch & rehabilitation monsters to an island in an archipelago near Arctic.in the other day he called this island,monster island.they tamed monster to help them rebuild their destroyed civilization.but enemy became stronger....&...stronger.they pressed,closed to extinct. in the GREAT base,the captain asuka shin ask to the trainee rey yamanaka,the data of tazakia akashi.the newest GREAT members,he impressed with akashi's profile.and instructed the transportation division to bring the monster which is just they caught,to the monster island.alarm alert ringing,base operator ayumi hamasaki reported that a monster escaped from monster island.the captain instructed 4 members with him,to catch the monster back. they go with 4 jets without Titanoid ,and found the monster in the island near monster island.they identify the monster as Tamago.this monster actually not beast monster.they attack the monster with sleeper missile.akashi too much waste his missile and mess up the island.they succeed to make the monster sleep.by the akashi's reckless they accidentally found the giant dome on one hill on that island. they watting for transportation team,to move tamago back to the monster island.they approach to that giant dome,& found a cave above of that hill.they guessed that cave is the entry to that dome.they came inside,in the corner of cave they look a light.they found the entrance to that dome.in the dome they surprised,when they found a metal giant image,sit down on the giant chair.they try to find the data of this metal giant image in some strange manuscript on the wall of dome,with their helmet scanner.the scanner translate this manuscript,that this metal giant image was 7000 years old.that image was light warrior who was slept after he struggled to fight king of darkness.akashi laugh & said that slept is same with die. in the out side of the cave they didn't realize,the enemy from the space approached them,this enemy was sent by king of darkness(dark side ultraman dyna) in the spaceship that looks like a comet. they hear a huge explosion on the out side.they came out to look what was that.akashi stay in the dome,he found a beautiful dagger (blaster to rising up ultraman gozu)on the part of giant chair & took it.the strange thing happen when akashi just took that dagger.he saw all of dome lighten & he saw a giant of light in front of him.that giant said that he was ultraman gozu,an inter universe protector.and he was akashi himself in the past.akashi saw flash back of what gozu's did thousands years ago. gozu instructed akashi to use the dagger to transform into him and they united. in the out side cave the GREAT squad struggled to fight an enemy.that enemy who was sent by the king of darkness.now,transform in to a giant monster who called Trijilanoa.the GREAT squad had failed to solve this problem.in the dome akashi try to use that dagger to transform in to ultraman gozu.akashi confuse,but he said,"never know ,if not try".and he transform into a giant light that called Ultraman Gozu.the other GREAT squad members surprised when they saw a comet with lion's roaring voice apprached to the monster & downed that monster. a giant light appeared & faced the monster,they fights.ultraman gozu push away the monster,and grab the tail of monster.gozu throw away the monster,and grip the monster and throw to the air.the monster strike back,with fire blast from his mouth,gozu pushed & downed.but with acrobatic move he standing again and punched the monster.the monster punched back,gozu kick him.the monster fall down,gozu lift him with his both hands.gozu throw away that monster to the air again,and finished the monster with Gozu shoot...!and HEAAAAAAAARGH SHUUWAAAATCH.... flying to the sky. the other members of GREAT squad decided to find akashi,but before they did it.akashi come out from the inside of cave.George rover said to him,"what was you did?".akashi laugh and say"i,m slept".asuka shin just silent....may be he knows what actually happen with akashi....and instructed team back to the base..... Category:Ultraman Gozu Category:Celek Category:Ultraman Gozu Episodes